dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alakazam (3.5e Monster)
Alakazams are often tapped to serve as libraries. Their unique mental structure allows them to categorize all information they ever receive during their lives and recount it perfectly at any later date. Their ability to understand the past, present and future allows them to advance their goals in a methodical manner that often seems insane to others. Alakazams are frequently misunderstood, and rarely bother to allow emotions or explanations to slow down their activities. Powerfully psionic, Alakazams frequently close their eyes during battle in order to clear their minds of distractions. While an Alakazam's fingers are dexterous and efficient, they are rarely used for anything. An Alakazam usually prefers to open doors and even to feed itself with its telekinesis rather than soiling its hands with physical contact. Alakazams compulsively measure everything. An Alakazam knows precisely how fast the creatures around it are moving, and precisely how far they are going. An Alakazam usually knows the result of a race before it has been run. Combat Alakazams are implacable foes, not letting emotions or physical distractions deter them. Even in the heat of battle an Alakazam is a long-term planner, utilizing its ability to see the future to maximize its potential. Most often, an Alakazam will fight with powerful telekinetic thrusts hurling large numbers of objects, or by confusing groups of enemies and then escaping with its teleportation. Psionics (Sp): At will - mirror image, levitate, blink, scrying, confusion, telekinesis, greater dispel magic, true seeing, greater teleport (self and 50 lbs. Of equipment only), power word stun, screen and foresight. Caster (or manifester) level equals hit dice plus two. Save DCs are 10 + Int Modifier + Spell level. :The sample Alakazam has a save DC of 22 + spell level. The sample Alakazam has an attack bonus of +25 with telekinetic attacks. Perfect Recall (Ex): An Alakazam never forgets anything. Any minor detail it has ever seen can be perfectly recounted by an Alakazam. An Alakazam has the equivalent of bardic knowledge as a Bard of a level equal to its hit dice. It also gains an Insight bonus on all knowledge checks equal to its hit dice. :Finally, using its telekinesis, an Alakazam can replicate a casting of amanuensis, except that the Alakazam need only have ever read the original document once at any time of its life, and pictures can be copied with perfect accuracy. Detect Thoughts (Su): An Alakazam constantly scans the area around itself looking for the thoughts and dreams of others. The Alakazam detects thoughts as the spell, except that it does not need to concentrate and always gains the information as if it had spent 3 rounds concentrating on any particular creature, and the area is a 120 ft. emanation from the Alakazam in all directions. Save DC is 12 + Charisma Modifier. :The sample Alakazam has a DC of 20 for Detect Thoughts. Telepathy (Su): An Alakazam can communicate telepathically with any creature within 100 ft. of it which has a language. Mind Blast (Sp): This attack is a cone 60 feet long. Anyone caught in this cone must make a willpower save (DC 14 + charisma bonus) or be stunned for 3d4 rounds. :The sample Alakazam has a save DC of 20 for mind blast. Armored in Life (Su): Alakazams protect themselves with their minds. An Alakazam has an insight bonus to AC equal to its wisdom bonus. This bonus is lost whenever a Dodge bonus would be. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Pokemon d20